Black Box (item)
This is the item itself. For the episode, click here. The Black Box is an important object that plays a pivotal role in the series. It is a drive that contains all the data and plans for all of the robots created by Dr. Tommy. Dr. Blood planned to possess it in order to conquer the world. Blip, however, wanted to prevent this so he battles Dr. Blood's forces to prevent him from doing so. Background It was once thought of as storage for Pot of Goldium, but was proven false, as it was actually a hard drive. Due to having all the data on every robot ever built, it is able to give anything the user wants just by thought. It can also refresh a robot to covert it into mint condition, such as when Welder became renewed when he used it.The Black Box However, due to absorbing the powers of Goldium, it possessed the ability to teleport to different places, until the Schleprechauns found a way to contain it. History Creation The Black Box was created by Dr. Tommy to store all the blueprints for all the robots on Lunar City (with the exception of Dr. Blood's creations) and was guarded by the Schleprechauns. The box was inside the Reformatter, along with the Schleprechaun Prince, who used it to play "serious video games", until he was caught.The Magic of the Schleprechauns Bolts & Blip The box first is mentioned by Bolts when the Thunderbolts receive underpowered vehicles, which causes them to lose their matches against other teams. Bolts says that they should search for the Pot of Goldium, which can be used as a power source. During their search, they go on a journey to get back the Schleprechaun Prince, rumored to be stuck inside the Reformatter (along with a bodyless Bolts). Soon, they get the Pot of Goldium, along with the Black Box. After they recieve the Pot of Goldium, they bring the Black Box with them before the match, and after the competition the Black Box was gone, stolen by the Reformatter. The Box appears again when Blip has a vision about an astronaut. He sees Dr. Blood in the vision holding the Black Box, activating some Squeaker bombs. The bombs explode, seemingly killing Tommy and Blood.Robots Don't Dream Part 1 A while later, Blip meets Mot Bot, who teaches him about the Black Box's purpose and about Blood's Bot. Bolts had somehow managed to find the Black Box, and he used it to win all his bets with the feared gangster, Vinnie Two Chimes, earning loads of money. The latter soon forced Bolts to confess that he cheated and he put Bolts under an unfortunate debt. When Bolts was gone, Welder stumbled into it and with the touch of a button, he was rejuvenated and refreshed. This made Welder do excellent performance during practice. Saedee however, malfunctioned and was sent back into the dressing room. She finds and touches the Black Box, fixing her constant malfunctions (Welder, on the other hand got old and rusty like before). She, after practice loses the Black Box and searches everywhere to find it. Later, Bolts and Blip get ahold of it and get involved in a gunfight between the Lunar Police with Gridiron, Vinnie Two Chimes and his goons and a squad of Blood Bots. Blip tosses the box in the air and runs away, along with Bolts. Dr. Blood managed to get the Black Box, but he lost it. Trivia *Even though Saedee's plans were not in the box, she still received physical improvments after coming in contact with it. References Category:Objects